


Bisexual Attraction in the UBCS

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil 3: Nemesis [11]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Gangbang, Lube, M/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's rules about hiring people who is bisexuality in the UBCS. But Mikhail decides to teach Carlos about being attracted to him. Soon, Jill arrives at the scene and joins in. (Mikhail/Carlos, Jill/Carlos/Mikhail)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bisexual Attraction in the UBCS

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot story. Even thought this contains M/M, there's also M/F in the middle of the story.
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

**September 28, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

The Cable Car was quiet. Quiet except the sound of heavy breathing. He was bleeding from the wound he'd received. His life was normal at least (except he has a fear of bees [due to his allergy] and needles) and was a skilled solider. But he has a secret, that he's bisexual person.There's a rule that bisexual mercenaries should had a history of STD before joining the UBCS (Luckily, Mikhail haven't contracted one). Even thought he's already married to his wife, whenever he's alone, he'll find a guy or girl and fuck them until he's get tired. 

Anyway...

His mouth dripped out blood, knowing the injury is really painful, even thought he was unconscious. The door opened, and Carlos walked in and sat on the seats, going through his bag. Inside his bag is: bottles of water, some food (including chocolate bars), some ammo for his weapon, a first aid kit (also had a First Aid Spray in there), and other stuff in there. Taking the chance of saving his life, Carlos opened the first aid kit and grabbed some alcohol, one First Aid Spray bottle and gauze. He pour in the alcohol into his wound, making not only waking him up from unconsciousness, but he'd screamed in pain because it's burns.

"Just calm down and try not to scream.. Otherwise, the wound will be infected if I don't take care of it."

Mikhail was right. The bullet had gone clean through his side, not far above his left hip bone. And it's almost completely infected by bacteria. Carlos cleaned and dressed the wound, taping the gauze and compresses on, wrapping strips of the shirt around Mikhail's torso to keep the pressure up. The platoon leader seemed to be managing the pain well enough, even though he was nauseated and dizzy from loss of blood.

"Thanks." He replied.

"No problem."

As soon Carlos finishing up the wound, he'd put up the kit into his bag. Before he even started to leave, someone yelled, "Hey! Don't you leave me here."

"Fine. What question do you want to answer me?"

"Are you  _bisexual_?" Mikhail asked him.

"..."

"Say a damn word to me now! Or I'll blow your brains out!..."

"What is the meaning of the word?"

"A bisexual means that is a romantic attraction, sexual attraction, or sexual behavior towards male and female. But it's doesn't mean their gay or lesbian."

Carlos blushed at that sentence. He had dated a lot of women and kissed some of them, but sex? Hell, he's 21 and already know protection. Before even saying a word, he kissed him and looked at his eyes.

"I want to fuck you  **right now**. And take your pants off. Do what your captain said now." Mikhail told him.

"Yes, sir." Carlos said, as he pulled his pants down and shows his penis. It was 6 and 1/2 inches, and was thick.

"Good to you..." Mikhail said, as he sit up. "Now suck your captain's dick."

Carlos got on his knees and put his cock into his mouth, slowly sucking it. Mikhail groaned as he felt his tongue lick around the tip of his cock, before starting to bob his head up and down. Then they heard a taping sound on the window.

Jill had already arrived three minutes ago with the items for the Cable Car and seeing the two made her felt wet. Then, she took her blue halter top off, freeing her breasts. The cold air made her nipples feel hard. She started to rub her left one. "Hey, guys. Room for one more?"

Mikhail noticed Jill and told her she can come in. Then, she lifted her mini-skirt and pulled her white underwear off, just before taking off her boots. Carlos pulled out and looked at her. They got up and looked at each other. Jill admired the two of them before stepping forward and kneeling in front of Carlos. She looked up at him, giving him a sultry look. Before he could say anything, she moved her head forward and opening her mouth, taking the head of his prick inside and sucking on it.  She listened to him groan and took more of him into her mouth. Running her tongue along the underside of his shaft, she reached up with one of her hands and started to caress his balls. Mikhail was satisfied at this and before he even do anything, he took his hat off, revealing his beautiful blond hair. Then, he moved behind her and hiked her skirt up, running a hand over the curve of her ass before sliding a finger into her cunt, feeling her warm wetness. Jill moaned around Carlos' cock and pushed her hips back against the intruding finger. She felt him push deeper before his thumb started to brush against her cilt, making her body shudder with lust and her juices start to flow more rapidly.

Unable to take the pleasure of Jill's mouth and hands standing, Carlos sat back in one of the seats. Jill adjusted her position and started to bob her head up and down along his long hardness. "Just relax..." Mikhail said, as he pulled his fingers free from her clenching vagina. A moment later, she felt the head of his thick cock start to push into her. Jill moaned again, louder, and ground her hips back, feeling inch after hot inch penetrate her cunt, filling it completely. The feeling of Jill's moaning, vibrating mouth on Carlos's prick drove the Brazilian crazy. He reached up and gripped the back of her head, his fingers running through her brown hair and pulled her further down onto him. Jill's eyes widened as she felt Carlos's dick push deep into her, invading her throat. Her nose became buried in his public hair and he held her there, enjoying the feeling of her contracting throat muscles around her. Letting out a groan, Carlos shot his load into her, making her swallow every last drop before releasing her head and letting her moved back off of him, gasping for air. Even as he pulled out, he managed to still coat her face slightly with semen.

Jill concentrated on the Russian now, thrusting her hips back against him as he rammed forward and buried his shaft to the hilt inside of her. Jill's moans were unobstructed now and grew in volume, filling the train car. She felt a finger entered and started to thrust into her tight asshole. Her tits bounced with each thrust and she reached a hand up to one, pinching and twisting at a nipple as grew closer to release. Knowing that Jill or Mikhail is coming to release, Carlos pulled his finger out and put it into his mouth. Crying out, she clamped down around Mikhail's cock, milking him thoroughly and being rewarded by thick strands of hot jizz in her cunt. As his cock grew soft, he pulled out, leaving a sticky trail of his seed behind. Jill panted heavily, still on her hands and knees.

"Now what?"

Carlos want something to happen and his thoughts were interrupted when he felt something enter into his ass. Before he knew it, he was lifted to the seats. Then, he felt his penis started to thrust in and out. Jill was busy licking the semen off of her face and from the floor. Then, she grabbed his cock and started to pump it. That drove Carlos crazy again, and when she started rubbing her pussy to his cock, he entered into there and held her still. Right about that time, Mikhail came inside of him, causing Carlos to release too, making Jill shudder with lust.

After they pulled out, they switched positions. Carlos grabbed the lubricant from the kit and applied it to her anus, before pushing his penis into there. Jill clenched her teeth tightly as she felt him start to push inwards. There was a pop as the head of his cock punched into her ass and she cried out in mixed pain and pleasure. Mikhail noticed this and he put his cock into her mouth. But even that, she was still crying in pain. Jill felt the hand on her hip move away, trailing around and between her legs, starting to rub at her moist pussy lips. The pleasure of the touch there lessened the pain. When his fingers started to pinch at her cilt, she began to moan in pleasure and thrust backwards again. Soon, Jill felt a second orgasm fast approaching and started to suck on his cock, as she felt herself shook. Her moans grew in volume again, rising with each thrust. Sweat poured out of her body, dripping down the side of her face and from the tips of her nipples as her breasts swayed back and forth under her. Only a couple more thrusts, and she'd be getting off again. Letting out a moan, Jill reached her orgasm. Those moans couldn't let him hold on, so he also came. In the middle, he pulled out and coat her face with his semen. Carlos went a few more thrusts before coming too.

As soon they had finished, it was quiet for a moment. 

The three mixed with feelings of love, wanting to confess it out loud. Jill have the feelings for these two and Carlos also had feelings for his captain.

But it is not the time.

They pulled out of her and he cleaned her face up. She put her clothes and her boots back on and started to repair the parts. Without saying anything, Carlos reached for his bag and handed the Flame Rounds to her. They need to talk about their feelings later.

And for now, that was enough.

 


End file.
